never saw her coming
by hard2swallow
Summary: Riley grew up with Cena family. Her and Matt were best friends. But what happens when matt's brother john cena comes back into her life.


Chapter 1

It was a warm spring day in West Newbury, MA. Amber and Landon Chase were moving in their new home, with their 3 kids: Dean who was 13, Riley 4 and Tristan 3. They were a good-looking family most would say. Amber was about 5'7", 135lbs with long curly brown hair and blue eyes. Landon was a little taller then his wife as he stood at 6'1" and was 215lbs with short brown hair and brown eyes. Dean the oldest of the 3 had brown hair and brown eyes, pretty much a mini me of his father. Riley, the middle child and the only girl had pin straight ash blonde hair and light blue eyes. And Tristan the baby of the family had brown hair and green eyes.

As Amber and Landon continued to unpack their boxes from the truck while the kids played in the front yard a family that consisted of a mom, a dad, and 4 boys were making their way over from next door. The woman was the first to speak " hi I'm Carol Cena and this is my husband John and our four boys, Scott, John, Matt and Dan. We leave next door and would like to welcome you to the neighborhood." "Hi I'm Amber Chase and this is my husband Landon and our 3 kids Dean, Riley and Tristan. We just moved hear from New York." Tristan then made his way over to Carol, pointed to her stomach and said "baby". Amber's mouth widened in embarrassment but before she could apologize Carol giggled, "Yes sweetie there is a baby in there". Riley then added "well he says that to all fat people". The Cena boys all laughed. Amber then yelled "Riley that wasn't very polite". "Sorry my sister is an evil little brat" Dean said. "AM NOT," yelled Riley. "Your just jealous because people like me better". The two kids continued to argue back and forth. The Cena boys just stood there laughing. Then all of sudden Tristan comes from behind and kicks Dean. So Dean was trying to fight off his two younger siblings without hurting them to bad in fear he'll get in trouble. Finally Landon had had enough and screamed, " Knock it off" and the 3 kids immediately stopped.

Amber and Landon were apologizing for their kid's behavior; the Cena's just laughed and said, "it's fine we know how it is with kids." Carol then offered to have the kids come to their house while the 2 adults continued to unpack. "I don't want to be a burden these 3 can be a handful". Amber replied. But the Cena's insisted until they agreed, and off the kids went. The kids went to backyard and John was the first to break they ice " so how old are you guys?" 13 dean replied. " Well first I'm not a guy I'm a girl and second I'm 4. My birthday is soon and I'm gonna be 5, and my brother is 3. I'm gonna have a big party for my birthday you guys can come if you want." Riley was rambling on and Dean had enough and yelled, " riley shut up you talk to much and nobody wants to come to your dumb party". Before Riley could speak john said, " sure we'll come to your party." Riley just stuck her tongue at her brother and he rolled his eyes.

"So how old are you guys"? asked Dean. Scott is 14, I'm 11, Matt is 5 and Dan is 3." Then Scott asked "so you guys are from NY I hope your not yankee fans?" "Well me and Tristan are met fans but Dena is a yankee fan so if that mean you gotta be him up go for it". Dean was getting annoyed with his sister and there boys could tell so Scott then asked "hey Dean you like rock music"? "Hell yea" was the reply from Dean. So Scott then invited Dean to his room to listen but before Dean went inside he turned to his sister and said" try not to be to annoying". Then followed Scott inside.

John turned to the other two kids and asked if they wanted to go inside, the kids agreed and off they went. Tristan and Dan were playing with their toys and John, Matt and Riley were playing video games. John Sr came in and asked, " Do you kids eat hamburgers'? Tristan shook his head yes and Riley said " um yea but I like my with cheese and that's it. No ketchup or onions or anything else." John sr. laughed and said, " You got it kiddo". About a ½ hour later John left to go play with this friends. So that left Matt and Riley alone playing video games. They were getting along really well. Then out of nowhere Riley turned to Matt and asked" do you wanna be my best friends?' "Ok" matt replied. So they pinky promised they would always be best friends and continued to play.

Carol then came in and announced dinner. All the kids went into the kitchen and sat down. The back door then flew open and in came John covered in dirt and just plopped down in an empty chair at the table. "John Felix Anthony Cena, you better get yourself cleaned off before you even think about eating dinner". Carol said. "yes mother" and he got up cleaned himself off and sat back down. Once dinner was over Dean, Riley and Tristan said thanks for everything and went home. Matt promised he would come call for Riley the next day.

Once they left Carol asked her boys what they thought of their new neighbors. Scott said him and Dean got along really well even though he was Yankee fan. John said they were nice and he thought Riley was a rip. When he made that comment Matt turned to him and said, "hey you can't call her names". Everyone laughed and John replied, " Easy little man it means she's funny". "Oh well you better be nice to her or I'll pound you". Was Matt's response. Scott then turned to his little brother and said "sounds like you got a crush on our new neighbor". " I do not we're best friends".

Meanwhile next door they were pretty much having the same conversation. As Amber was tucking Riley into bed she asked " so honey do like it here so far?" "Yes mom I love it. And I really like our neighbors there very nice. Especially John and Matt. John is funny. And me and Matt are best friends now. They said their gonna come to my party". Amber kissed her daughters head and said "I'm glad you like it here sweetie. Good night." "Good night mommy." And she drifted off to sleep.

A/N this is my first fic so sorry if its confusing. Later on when it becomes more dialogue hopefully it will be easier to understand and to write. So thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated. As well as suggestions.


End file.
